Welcome Home
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: She was so caught up in rinsing the last of the plates that she didn't hear the door open and close again, nor did she hear the sounds of padded feet coming down the wooden floor, tiredly groaning in protest to being walked upon... / Rated M to be safe. Zeki OR Yume pairing.


**Welcome Home**

~o~

Her sleeves are rolled up and out of the way so as not to get the suds and dish water on his long-sleeve pajama shirt. The sink has been piled up for a couple of nights now, but she hadn't the energy to do it; she had two children to raise, one of which is being potty trained while the other has sore gums from teething.

Her husband is usually not at home, though he's been making it a habit to call over the telephone or video-call when he was able. His voice soothes her; she could be angry, bitter with the world, and all she needs to hear is his greeting to her or see his beautiful face and she's suddenly unaware of everything that's negative.

She'd put their daughter to sleep nearly an hour ago, their son had fallen asleep in his play pen about an hour before that. The house was quiet, only the sound of the running water filling her ears as she finished washing the last of the dishes.

Her husband – her best friend, the love of her life – was supposed to be home the night before, but got hung up in a conference. It was a lonely couple of days, but she was alright, if the strong persona she was known for was anything to say about it.

She was so caught up in rinsing the last of the plates that she didn't hear the door open and close again, nor did she hear the sounds of padded feet coming down the wooden floor, tiredly groaning in protest to being walked upon. It's as she turns around, in the middle of wiping at her tear-stricken cheek, that she realizes…

…her husband is standing in the doorway, a bouquet of roses in one hand as his other arm is wrapped in what looks like bandage. As he gives her a look that she knows reads 'I'm okay', she runs into his arms, face buried in his chest as she takes in his scent, his touch, his warmth and his love. "You're late…"

"I'm sorry," he whispers, nuzzling into her hair, kissing her head over and over in apology. When she pulls back, offering her best smile, he leans down to kiss her lips, jaw, neck… "You're wearing my shirt?"

She has the audacity to become embarrassed. "It… still smelled like you, and…" her cheeks are a brilliant pink color, and he chuckles at her, a beautiful sound that makes her feel like a teenager again, experiencing love for the first time. "I missed you," she manages.

"I missed you too," he whispers back, releasing her so that she can finish what it was she was doing. She turns around and struts away, his eyes watching her body swing and glide across the kitchen floor. Her hip pops to the side, and he can't help but lick his lips at the sight; he'd missed kissing her, touching her, being in her physical presence like this.

It's when she's caught up in her task that he chooses to step to her, arms wrapping around her waist with his head perched in her shoulder, lips leaving hot trails at her nape as his hands ghost over her body through his shirt. A giggle runs through her, causing the man to shiver, before one hand slips under the nightshirt and trails up, and up, and up… until it closes against one full, soft curve of flesh. His name escapes her lips in a whisper of want, and he takes no time in trailing his other hand in the opposite direction.

"Ah…" her head leans against his shoulder, reveling in his touch, having missed it for so long. His fingers toy with the seams of her panties, leaving her skin hot, before slipping inside and feeling her bare flesh against his fingers, feeling the aching want for him even after so long soak his skin. "Please… I…" her words are strained, as if it is taking a toll on her, and he complies by spinning her around – taking his hand away from her breast and fingers out of her panties at the same time – and crushing their lips together in a passionate, wild, hot kiss.

He drinks in the noises she makes as her body melts into his, hips pushed to his and grinding enough to send him into a frenzy. In no time, he's got her gathered in his arms, her jumping up onto his hips as his hands grab her thighs and keep her up. Limbs tangle, lips moving wildly as one, his jacket being thrown to the floor…

"B-bed… now," he moans into her, arching his hips to hers, earning a whimper from his beloved. She untangles herself from him, fingers dragging down his chest, thoughtlessly unbuttoning the first two buttons to expose his chest, which she kisses endearingly, before pushing past him. He watches her for a moment before following like a puppy, before she bumps into him again.

She murmurs something. Something about their son sleeping in his pen, and needing to go into his crib upstairs, and he immediately goes to pick his tiny look-alike from his play-pen, wrapped in his yellow blanket with the orange giraffe in the corner. He's carrying him upstairs as his wife goes through the house to flick off the rest of the lights, before hurrying upstairs to their bedroom.

**-x-**

Her body falls onto a hard chest, their lovemaking having pushed her to her limit as it always did.

His hand trails up and down her spine, breath coming out in short gasps as he fights to control his heartbeat to a normal pace. Her chocolate brown hair is splayed over her, shielding her sweat-covered, flushed neck and shoulders and the love mark left behind in the wake of his attentive lips and teeth.

When she is able to find her voice, she is unable to speak in complete sentences. It makes his heart swell, that he's still able to do this for her, to ravish her body with love and passion and leave her breathless and speechless. As she found her words, he reveled in the warmth her bare body offered, his strong arms coming to wrap around her body and flip her onto her back, shielding her from the world.

Wine-colored eyes peer up at him, and he feels his heart warm, before his lips meet hers in a sweet, short kiss. "I love you," he whispers in the silence. She returns his love, tears at the corner of her eyes, before she wraps her arms around him, keeping him sheathed inside her as they drift off to sleep.

"Welcome home."

~o~

_I wrote this fic purposely without names, though I will tell you that it's either a Zeki (ZeroxYuuki) or Yume (YuukixKaname) pairing. I love the former so obviously I wrote this when them in mind. Either way, enjoy._

_My inspiration for this somewhat-steamy fic is my dad and his wife/ my step-mom. He takes the time to wrap his arms around her and be adorable and I wanted to do something like that with a story, though I suppose it went a little further than that... hehe._

_Reviews, please?_

-Cookie-


End file.
